Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 19
, Poland |presenters = |executive = Daniel Dsoy |host = |opening = Margaret performing "Cool Me Down" |interval = |map year = 19 |entries = 44 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = (In Semifinal 2) |winner = "Dynasty" |nex = 20 |pre = 18 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 19, also known as ESCT #19, was the nineteenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the National Stadium in the city of Warsaw, Poland for the second time in the city and the third one in the country. Poland achieved the third victory last edition with Margaret and her song "Cool Me Down" breaking a new record of points, 248 points and became the country with more winning editions. Forty-four countries participated in the nineteenth edition, one more than the previous edition, however it was supposed to be fourty-five as Azerbaijan applied but withdrew later on. Four countries returned to the contests Croatia, Czech Republic, Morocco and Slovakia which most of them were absent for one edition. Another three countries withdrew form the contest due to economical reasons or poor results from previous editions, they were Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Slovenia. Miia from Norway was the nineteenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Dynasty with a total of 224 points. Netherlands finishing in second place and Cyprus finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the nineteenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main idea was gathering all the winners of the contest since Pastora Soler in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 1 to the recent winner Margaret in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 18. Due to the number of winners is up to 18, it fit very well in a cube, so that's another reason why the logo and art theme is based in cubes. In adittion, the slogan of this edition fits very well "Cubed Emotion" because we are so proud and joyful about celebrating the second aniversary of the contest in the first week of May. Participants Forty-four countries participated in the nineteenth edition, one more than the previous edition, however it was supposed to be fourty-five as Azerbaijan applied but withdrew later on. Four countries returned to the contests Croatia, Czech Republic, Morocco and Slovakia which most of them were absent for one edition. Another three countries withdrew form the contest due to economical reasons or poor results from previous editions, they were Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Slovenia. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Incidents 'Azerbaijan's withdrawal' Azerbaijan attempted to participate in the 19th edicion when the deadline was open but after several attempts to receive the Azerbaijani entry, the country withdrew the same day that the contest began. The country was supposed to perfom in the 12th position of the semifinal 2. 'Cheating accusations' Some days before the end of the voting of the semifinals, it was discovered that Austria asked Albania for help to gain more votes in the semifinal in order to make it to the Grand Final. Albania accepted and some days later they were accused of cheating or at least of trying to. In addition, Austria confessed that he revelead some of its points to another country which is against the rules. Afterwards, because of evident proofs they were punished with 25% less of their final score. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged